


Circus Burn

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyTwinkBoi)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Circus, Fire Hoops, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTwinkBoi/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Ydris hears a scream inside the circus.





	

Ydris raised an eyebrow and frowned in concern as he heard a pained scream from inside the circus. He swallowed the rising terror in his stomach after realising that the last person to go in there was Jack on his new fiery Welsh Pony, Cookieninja. The wizard strode towards the circus in four short strides and whipped back the curtain.

He saw the fire ring slowly fade away, while Jack sat on the floor and Cookie was nickering and holding up a foreleg. Ydris all but ran towards them. 'What the hell happened?' he asked, looking over Jack for injuries and then slowly lowering to examine the pony's leg.

'Jumped through the hoop wrong,' the boy said, darkly, getting to his feet and letting the wizard look over his pony, not wanting to overcrowd the equine, 'Cookie burnt himself, I think.'

Ydris hummed and looked at the bloody burn on the pony's cannon under his knee. The wizard put a hand on the injury to heal it. But got a kick in the jaw instead as Cookie spooked and jumped up in pain, his knees hitting the wizard. Ydris was overbalanced and went flat on his back, a bruise flowering on his jaw.

'Can I ask something?' Jack asked, offering a hand to the wizard to help him stand up.

'Ask away,' Ydris replied, using Jack's hand to get back to his feet.

'Why the fuck do you have _real_ fire on those hoops?'

'Well...' the wizard made a face and shrugged.

'You might wanna change that.'

The wizard nodded. 'I'll see what I can do.' He went back to the nervous pony and took his time with gaining his trust. He put a hand on the injured leg and slowly released some healing magic under the pony's skin. He made his way up to the wound quietly and in a relaxed manner. Jack held Cookie's head and scratched his ears. As the wizard made contact with the burn, Cookie started to fidget and panic a little; but Jack had a hold of the situation and held his head still, while murmuring to him. Ydris swiftly healed the burn and released the pony's leg, standing up and stepping away.

Jack let the pony's head go and watched as the small equine tested his weight on the leg and took a few tentative steps. 'Thanks, Ydris,' he said, turning to the wizard. 'Ooh, ouch, might wanna see to that bruise.'

The wizard tentatively touched around the damage and winced. 'It'll be fine,' he said.

'Can't you just heal it like you did Cookie?' Jack said, crossing his arms.

'Surprisingly, my magic can only heal flesh wounds,' the wizard said.

'Huh, so much for the "great Ydris",' the boy snorted.

'You met Isebell, then?' the great Ydris said, smiling fondly.

'Yeah, have you? I know she wanted to meet you; you were all she talked about,' Jack laughed.

Ydris frowned and looked away. 'Yes...' he said, a hint of sadness to his tone, 'I don't think I quite lived up to her expectations.'

'How so?'

'Well... let's just say I wasn't teaching her to fly or anything...'

'What the fuck did you do?'

'I tried to teach her a basic levitation charm,' the wizard moaned, 'and she was... a little too strong and sent herself flying across the field.'

Despite himself, Jack laughed. 'Did she come back for more lessons?'

'Surprisingly not.'


End file.
